


Old Habits

by theloveofGreed



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Insanity, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, POV First Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, References to Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveofGreed/pseuds/theloveofGreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this meme:<br/>1. Pick a character, pairing, or whatever you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Change My Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96008) by [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled). 



> Cheats:  
> -I accidentally wrote 11. I'll do 9 more later since I love this meme.  
> \- These were written on paper since my keyboard has decided to go on strike thus why some are long than others.  
> -My song list was against me.
> 
> *SPOILERS*   
> They're there XD sorry! I think just #2 is all.

1\. Someday - Nickleback

“ Holmes!” Watson called out as he traveled down the alley leading to one of his flat mate’s hidey holes in London. Hours ago he and Sherlock had a fight once again over his extensive drug use. His heart sank when he stated that maybe London no the world would be better off without him. Now he was worried he went off to do something rash. He nearly tripped over a foot in the alley way then held the lantern up to get a look at the foot's owner. 

“ Oh no. No, no, no, no!” Watson reached out checking for a pulse only relieved to find a faint beat. “ Stay with me, Holmes.” 

Watson quickly flagged down a cab and loaded his friend up in it before directing the driver to their flat on Baker Street then attended to Sherlock. 

“ Please.. please stay with me. I.. I can't do this without you.” Watson felt his world fall apart as he petted the thinner man's hair back from his face. “ Please be with me. I.. I have fallen for you.”

 

2\. Bury Me- 30 Seconds from Mars

Grief never painted Watson well. It was amazing how many showed up for the great Sherlock Holme's funeral. Even people Holmes had arrested had been allowed to attended to pay their respects to the greatest minds ever. Watson couldn't stand it. He just couldn't believe Holmes would allow himself to die so easily. 

'No. He wasn't dead.' Watson concluded to himself. He didn't feel that connection he and Holmes shared severed. 'He is alive.. somewhere.'

He didn't notice the elderly man sitting behind him slip a note in his jacket pocket, nor the soft sigh against his shoulder from him. The man placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered a condolence before walking out.

Later that night as Watson sat at his desk typing out thank you letters to those that attended he reached into his pocket finding the folded piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it then went pale.

'' All I wanted was you. - S.H.”

 

3\. All About Us – TaTu

“ Pay him no mind, Watson.” Holmes pulled him back down over him as he groaned. He was enjoying making out on the settee with the doctor but earlier events was making it hard for him to keep the others focus. “ Please.” 

“ Holmes, he called you a queer! How can I pay that no mind!?” Watson moved down to plant a line of kisses along his jawline and down his neck before raised up again to argue again. “ And on top of that – Don't groan at me – He compared you to a rent-boy! Who dares to compare you to a common man whore!?”

Sherlock sighed then sat up again wondering if he should button his shirt up or leave it open. “ Watson.. could we just have one moment in which you are not in conniptions over what someone one the streets say whenever I decided to grant you an intimate gesture? Now, my neck demands your attentions my dearest Doctor.” He nearly purred to the man crawling over to straddle his lap.

 

4\. Before I Forget – Slipknot

“ Watson! Watson! I must tell you something!” Holmes stumbled into Watson's office not even noticing or caring he was with a patient. 

Watson looked up with a frown then stood from his desk. “ Holmes! I am with a patient! You can't just barge in anytime you wish. I have obligations. Now wait and tell me later.”

“ But this can't wait!” He looked at the half naked elderly male. “ Ah pleasure to meet you, you're fine. Just a bout of some bad tobacco. Is that all? Splendid! You're free now Watson.”

Watson sighed then pushed Holmes out of his office and gave him a stern look. “ What did you wish to tell me- dear God please tell me it's worth having to be this close to you! You smell like you've bathed in the sewers!”

Holmes blinked then sighed. “ Dammit I forgot what I was going to say now!”

 

5\. Coma White- Marylin Manson

I felt like I was swimming, perhaps I was. Wait, who was I? Ah that no longer matters. No one would know I was missing. Well perhaps one person would know. My goodness look at the stars. Have they always looked so bright? I reached up to touch one then noticed how my hand produced a comet like trail as I moved it. Suddenly I felt like I was slipping under the water.

Watson threw another bucket of water on me in the small bath tub in one of my holes in Nine Elms. I sputtered as the cosmos left me in exchange for reality. The memories rushed back to the various things I've taken to ease my always troubled mind, the same things that had almost claimed my life had it not been for my dearest Watson finding and nursing me back to life.

 

6\. Du Riechst So Gut [ You Smell So Good] - Rammstein

Holmes shuddered as Watson buried his nose deep into his neck and inhaled deeply causing shivers to travel down his spine and the sensation settled nicely in his groin. “ Watson... please.”

“ You smell so good. It's a shame though, Holmes. I'm going to make you smell like the filthy whore you are. You won't be able to walk nor sit properly for a few days.” Watson growled into his ear as he divested the paler man hastily not bothering unbuttoning Holme's shirt as he sent buttons flying. “ You'll reek of me so deep you'll never be able to scrub me off you. Everyone will see and smell you belong to me!” He thrust against him to punctuate the last three words.

 

7\. I Just Had Sex – The Lonely Island 

Holmes snorted at the sudden loud snore in the bed behind him as he stood in his full glory in front of the window letting the moon light bathe over him giving him a ghostly glow due to the paleness of his creamy skin. He sighed then lit up his pipe as his mind played over in his mind as he closed his eyes. 

They were both arguing when he pushed Watson back against the office door with a sudden kiss. A kiss turned into a wrestle for dominance until the good doctor found his weakness for being sniffed. That turned into Holmes being bent or laid over everything and anything from Watson's office to Holme's chamber, even once in the hall with Holmes bent over the railing. Luckily Mrs. Hudson was visiting a friend of her's.

“ Holmes?” A tired voice called out from behind him.

“ I'll return to bed shortly, my dear.” Holmes taped out the ashes of his pipe then returned to the bed with a slight limp. Once in bed, Watson snuggled him close.

“ Sherlock?” 

“Hm?”

“ I love you.”

Sherlock sighed then patted his hand unable to say those three words back. “ I know, John. I know.”

 

8\. Numb – Linkin Park

“ Why can't you ever be like your brother? Such a gentleman, so well mannered, so well anchored?”

That was what my parents would tell me every time they would find out I've had a scruff with the other kids at grammar school. Why did they care anyway, they already had their perfect child. If only they've known what I caught Mycroft and another older boy doing out in the garden days ago. Mycroft's eyes had a spark of worry in them as he glanced at me from behind our parents. I swore to him I'd not tell and I'm a boy of my word.

“ I'm nothing like him! I want to be myself! I hate you! I wish you were dead!”

I learned a few weeks after that how much I regretted that statement when they both died but also rejoiced as I didn't have to live by their standards.

 

9\. My Own Worst Enemy – Lit

“ Bloody hell, what a mess you are looking.” Holmes examined himself in the mirror taking stock of his injuries. Left eye swollen closed, dark bruises on his cheeks and jaws, nose slightly crooked with caked on blood, split lip, bruising around his neck. “ What ever did we get into last night?”

He vaguely remembered joining Watson for drinks to celebrate the final hanging of Blackwood. After much alcohol was consumed, he made an insensitive jab at the doctor which resulted in a fight followed with some pretty rough actives on his tiger rug.

“ Shit.” He made a mental note to piss off the doctor more often with a grin.

 

10\. Voodoo – Godsmack

“ Dear God, Holmes- how much did you take?” Watson grunted holding the detective up as he tried getting him up the steps to there lodgings. “ Seriously, I think you have a problem.”

“ Ah yes. I do have a problem, Watson. I am suffering from the most insufferable of all diseases.” Holmes leaned against Watson adopting his best serious tone. 

“ And what would that be?” Watson rolled his eyes unlocking the door and pulling Holmes inside before closing and locking the door again.

“ The human condition.” Holmes giggled into Watson's shoulder.

“ I think you suffer from more than just that, dingy bird. Keep it down.” Watson sighed then- with some form of luck and a prayer – managed to get Holmes up to his room.


End file.
